nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Recovery
Recovery skills consist of three attributes: Physical Resilience, Mental Resilience, and Regeneration. These can be increased by leveling up the Recovery stat. Physical Resilience (PRe) Physical Resilience determines how quickly you recover from physical exertion or how quickly your energy replenishes. It is important to note that while in combat you will gain energy at a fraction of your normal speed. Mental Resilience (MRe) Mental Resilience determines how quickly you recover from mental stress or how quickly your mana replenishes. It is important to note that while in combat you will gain mana at a fraction of your normal speed. Regeneration (Reg) Regeneration is the measure of how fast your hitpoints naturally replenish. It is important to note that while in combat you will gain hitpoints at a fraction of your normal speed. Tips for Combat Recovery It is important to understand how fast you regenerate anything (sans bonuses through skills) so as to not spend points unwisely. Each level grants you 3 points to spend in the 3 following Recovery Skills, and each determines your out-of-combat regeneration rate. (With the use of various skills, these can be applied - at a fraction of out OOC cost - whilst in combat). Your total OOC regeneration rage is a percentage (how many points in each skill) times your level, divided by 1/4 (PRe/MRe/Reg x level /4). So if you were a level 8 and had 100 PRe/MRe/Reg, you would gain 100% of your level (8) divided by 4, or 100% of 8 1/4 = 2 HP per tick. Every level in Recovery effectively gives you (up to) another 3% of that total, meaning at level 8 you would see a slim gain of 103% (or, effectively, 2.06% per tick). Hardly worth it at the lower levels, although it grows greatly (at level 70, 100 Reg. would provide 17.5 -> rounded to 18 per tick). If you were dump all of your points into one regenerative stat and raised it to 200, you would see a 100% effective gain, or *half* your level instead of the usual 1/4. A x B divided by 1/4 A = Recovery Skill Level (as a percentage) '' ''B = Level For example, 100% (Reg) x 20 (llvl) would give you 5 HP per tick. So long as your recovery in a respective category is 100, simply divide your level by 4 to figure out how much get get per tick. The bottom line -- if you're not a caster (and, frankly, all of you should in some capacity, even if only for the purpose of using healing gems), it's generally effective to raise the primary stat you're going to want to regenerate up to at least 150 to see a 50% gain (or 3/8 instead of 1/4) on your returns. Depending on your class, the stat you wish to pump may change -- Vampires have less trouble healing due to their innate healing through combat, likewise casters may want to focus on PRe/MRe since they can make better use of their gems. If you need a default, though, there's nothing wrong with pushing Reg. for the HP regenation. It's not a staggering boost in- or out-of-combat, but it can be worth one less Gem Slot taken up by a Gaia/Sylvain. In order to gain Health, mana and energy during combat, you need to level up the skills Combat Recovery (for all three), Combat Endurance(for Energy), Combat Concentration(for mana) and Battle Mending(for Health). You will gain Health, Mana and Energy at a fraction of your out-of-combat recovery rate. Because of the aforementioned math on regeneration rates, it is highly suggested you do not waste trophies on this if you are planning on boosting it for HP gains. At level 100, you gain 10% of your OOC Regeneration rate while in combat, meaning that same level 8 regaining 2 a tick gets a measly 0.2. In order to even see a return on your HP (assuming a 100 regen rate), you would have to have a Regeneration Rate of 300 for a level 8: 300% = 3/4 x level 8 = 6 HP OOC, 0.6 in-combat (rounded up to 1). Since you couldn't have a Regen rate of 300 until much, much higher in level, you'd be focusing all of your stats and effort into a singular ability that can be equalled with the use of a single Green HOT. Combat Recovery at higher-levels isn't nearly as bad, but still quite secondary to the amount of HP-loss prevented by levelling Suiting/Blocking. Assuming a level 70 and base 100 Regeneration (giving 18 points a tick OOC), CR at level 100 would push that in-combat regeneration up another 2 point (1.8 rounded up), or to a robust 20. Nothing to sniff at, but hardly outclassing green gems at that high a level. In terms of being an added defensive mechanism, it is little more than a damage soak and not to be considered as a serious means of preventing excess damage. Now, in terms of Energy and Mana returns, this is obviously the same as with HP (no change in the CR skill itself). However, there are other skills in the respective Spellcasting Trees that boost your Energy/Mana regeneration as well, and even moreso when equipping a staff. So there is some merit to pushing this stat a little bit for a higher level of Mana/Energy Conservation. For the sake of argument, however, it is still minor padding to aid the bigger boosts those skills offer, and definitely should be looked at first. Category:Skills Category:Base Skills Category:Stats